deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Jane Doe (Blindspot) vs Jason Bourne
Two amnesiac characters will duke it out in a confrontation Jane Doe, former FBI consultant and terrorist Jason Bourne, The specialist government agent that was modified by a secret project to turn him into a lethal killing machine. WHO IS THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Jane Doe Jane Doe, was born under the name of Alice Kruger in Pretoria, South Africa, where she lived with her parents and younger brother, Ian. After both of her parents were killed, the siblings were taken to a secret academy. From a very young age, she excelled from other children with her skilled abilities. When the children were freed, Alice and her brother were adopted by an American soldier, Ellen Briggs, who gave them new names: Remi and Roman, the three of them sought to defend their country from its own government. A series of events, one of them being part of a terrorist organization, took Remi to join the army in order to be part of a black-ops project, her return from Afghanistan meant the beginning of one of the most elaborate and important plans to Sandstorm. Jason Bourne Bourne's life was only slightly less demanding before Treadstone. Bourne operated in the Green Berets and Delta Force, two elite special forces units, before he took and intrest and began work for the CIA. Bourne's training and skill in the Green Berets and Delta Force made him perfect for the demands of a secret CIA project known as 'Project Treadstone' which would turn Bourne into a specalist agent capable of being a killing machine. Treadstone enhanced Bourne's mental capabilities and physical abilities significantly and made him perfect for highly confidential CIA missions where he would need to go beyond the limit of special forces soldiers to suceed his missions. Bourne partisipated in many missions for the CIA but one mission tasked him with an assassination, he suceeded in his mission but was shot in the back by the target's bodyguard, giving him amnesia forcing him into a several years long chase to find who he was before his amnesia. Combat Skills Hand to Hand: Despite her memory wipe, Jane’s muscle memory and instincts allowed her to develop considerable physical prowess lethal for her attackers. Jane is a highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. From a very young age, she was taught self-defense and attack techniques as port of a specialized training. Her expertise was proven the first time she was allowed on the field after an encounter where she easily disarmed her attackers. Jane is also quite fast and agile with sharp reflexes, able to dodge a much larger opponent’s assault, as well as being precise in her attacks. She has keen instincts under pressure, demonstrating capable tactical and escape skills such as making decisions in split seconds to ensure hers and other people’s safety. She’s quite resourceful, often using objects in her surroundings and the environment for her advantage. Despite his Amnesia, all Jason's training from Delta Force, Green Berets, CIA and Treadstone stayed dorment in his mind, this most notabley included his hand to hand combat training. Jason's main form of hand to hand combat is an advanced learning on the martial arts called Kali. Kali varries from improvised weapons to hand to hand combat and relies on an understanding of the movement of an attacker, the same way an attacker would stab with a pen is the same way they'd stab with a knife and Kali aims to be able to understand those basic movements and be able to deflect and counter them. Kali has pulled through for Jason many times, in The Bourne Identity, Jason use a pen to fight an assassin when they produced a knife, and in The Bourne Ultimatum, Jason used a book and towel to beat an attacker. X-Factor Other X Factors in consideration: Intelligence Training Experience Strength Speed Agility Durability / Endurance Close Quater and Hand to Hand combat Notes Hand to Hand and Improvise weapons only Fight takes place inside in the Apartment Conclusion only on skills and x-factors. Win by any means Who wins? Category:Blog posts